1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infrastructure. Specifically, the present invention relates to cable infrastructure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern communications systems include electronics linked by wired connections and wireless connections. Wired communications links are typically implemented with cabling such as twisted pair cabling, coaxial cabling and fiber-optic cabling. The cabling is run between end electronics to facilitate the communication of information.
Fiber-optic cabling has become the medium of choice for use on communications links. Fiber-optic cabling typically facilitates faster, higher bandwidth communications. A fiber-optic communications link may be implemented with two fibers, one for transmit signals and a second for receive signals. Since the fiber-optic cable accomplishes communications with light, special termination devices (e.g. connectors) are fused at the end of the cable to connect the cable to termination equipment (e.g. cabinets, electronics devices).
In a conventional communications system, a long-haul fiber optic link is first terminated in a termination cabinet or bay. The termination cabinet is often used to interface the long haul cabling with end electronics. Shorter fiber optic cables known as jumpers are often used to make connections between the termination cabinets or bays and the end electronics. The jumpers consist of a fiber and two connectors, one on each end.
The jumpers are used to bridge communications links. For example, one bay may house electronics, which is connected to a long-haul cable that provides a connection to the east coast. Another bay may house electronics, which is connected to a long-haul cable that provides a connection to the west coast. A fiber jumper may be used to bridge the communications from the first bay to the second bay. As a result, communication is facilitated between the east coast and the west coast.
As a result of the massive explosion of communications systems, the number of communication links and as a result, the number of bays connected by fiber jumpers has significantly increased. It is not uncommon to have a row of bays at a facility, with each bay terminating 144 fiber connectors (e.g. the ends of fiber jumpers).
The fiber jumpers are typically labeled with source and destination information. Labeling the fiber jumpers is a critical task because with so many jumpers located in a bay, it is easy to make a mistake and connect the jumpers to the wrong receptacle in the bay. This would have disastrous consequences since the jumpers connect communications end-points. Connecting the wrong end-points could result in the misdirection or the interruption of service for a large number of end-users.
It is not uncommon for technicians working with fiber jumpers to forget to label the fiber jumpers. In addition, the fiber jumpers may be labeled incorrectly or inconsistently. Further, labels may fall off of the fiber jumpers, be obscured by dirt or just wear off of the jumpers. When there are labeling problems, the technician has to take additional steps to make sure that they do not patch the fiber jumpers into the wrong receptacles. For example, the technician may have to perform testing and transmit test signals to make sure that the proper connections are being made.
Thus there is a need in the art for a better method of identifying and labeling fiber jumpers. There is a need for a better method of associating fiber jumpers with their respective termination points. Lastly, there is a need in the art for a method that will avoid the problems associated with the labeling system, such as lack of labeling, mislabeling and damage to labels caused by the wear and tear of labels.
A method of identifying cables is presented. A tag consisting of a transponder and an associated memory is housed in connectors, located on the ends of a fiber jumper. Jumper information is stored in the memory. A radiating unit (e.g. a reader) including an antenna and a computer is provided. Electromagnetic waves are generated out of the antenna and directed towards the tag. The tag is energized by the electromagnetic waves and the jumper information is communicated out of the transponder back to the radiating unit. Processing of the jumper information is then performed in the radiating unit.
In one embodiment of the present invention a fiber-optic termination device comprises a transponder receiving a signal; and a memory storing information and coupled to the transponder, the memory communicating the information to the transponder, in response to the transponder receiving the signal, the transponder responding to the signal with the information communicated by the memory.
A method of identifying a jumper comprises the steps of positioning a terminating apparatus including a tag, the tag storing information; radiating the terminating apparatus tag causing the tag to communicate the information; receiving the information with a reader; and displaying the information in response to receiving the information with the reader.
A method of operating a fiber connector comprises the steps of receiving electromagnetic waves in the fiber connector, the fiber connector including a tag, the tag including a memory associated therewith, the memory storing information; energizing the tag in response to receiving the electromagnetic waves; accessing the memory in response to energizing the tag; and communicating the information in response to accessing the memory.
A method of identifying a jumper comprises the steps of directing signals toward a connector to the jumper, the connector including a tag with a memory associated therewith, the memory storing information, wherein the tag is energized in response to receiving the signals and information is communicated from the memory in response to energizing the tag; receiving the information communicated from the tag; and displaying the information in response to receiving the information communicated from the tag.
A connector comprises a tag, the tag including a memory associated therewith, the memory storing information.